


[podfic] The Yellow Door

by monarchyofone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchyofone/pseuds/monarchyofone
Summary: Severus can't decide which world he wants to be in, and risks losing them both.[Podfic Version of The Yellow Door by danpuff]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] The Yellow Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Yellow Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744421) by [danpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff). 



**Text:** [The Yellow Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744421)

 **Author:** [danpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff)

 **Narrator:** [monarchyofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchyofone)

 **Length:** 12m

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-yellow-door-mp-3/The%20Yellow%20Door%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](https://archive.org/download/the-yellow-door-m-4b/The%20Yellow%20Door%20m4b.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

 **Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/the-yellow-door-mp-3))_  


**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Light Sting" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 4.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/
> 
> Got any requests for future podfics? Let me know!


End file.
